Robotic systems are commonly used to automate activities that would otherwise require human labor. Robotic systems include manipulators that are designed to move materials, parts, tools or specialized devices through various programmed motions for the performance of a desired task. The manipulators are typically designed to move in different axes of motion to accomplish transport of materials.
Because many robotic systems need to accomplish a wide range of movement in different axes of motion, designers of robotic systems have to design in enough space in the robotic system in order for manipulators to accomplish their full range of movement. This space is often much greater than the space needed to contain the materials being transported so that the manipulators have enough space to access and move the materials. It is also a goal of robotic system designers to provide systems that can transport a greater amount of materials so that less robotic systems are required to transport a given amount of materials. Because of limited manufacturing space, purchasers of robotic systems scrutinize the footprint size consumed by a robotic system when making purchasing decisions. The width and depth size of a footprint is typically more important to minimize than height size for facilities employing robotic systems.
One common application for a robotic system involves fluid transfer. An example of a robotic fluid transfer system is the “Genesis RSP”™ robotic system manufactured by Tecan Instruments. A brochure illustrating and describing the Genesis RSP™ is located at http://www.tecan.com/index/com-pr-in/com-pr-in-ro—li—entry-3/com-pr-in-ro—li-genesis—rsp.htm. A copy of this brochure is contained with the Information Disclosure Statement submitted with this application on its filing date.
The Genesis RSP™ provides multiple trays containing targets located side-by-side whereby fluid from one tray is transported to another tray. Fluid transfer is accomplished by a robotic arm located above the trays moving to couple a pipette attached to the robotic arm to the desired target. The footprint size of the robotic system is larger to accommodate all of the multiple target trays. Further, the robotic arm must be designed to move in all three axes of motion to couple the pipette with the individual desired target.
Another example of a robotic fluid transfer system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,957 (hereinafter “'957 patent”). The '957 patent is similar to the Genesis RSP™ system, except that the '957 patent moves the targets on the trays in one axis of direction so that the robotic arm only need move in two other axes of direction to accomplish a three-axis robotic system.
As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the '957 patent, a horizontal translatable table (10) is provided that supports two trays (78) arranged on each side of a pipette assembly (36), wherein each tray contains targets (84) for fluid transfer. Fluid from a target on one tray is moved to a target on the other tray. The horizontal transfer table (10) is mounted on hardened guide rods (14) by means of slide bearings (16). In order for fluid transfer to occur, a stepper motor (18) drives the table (10) back and forth to move the trays containing the targets in the x-axis direction to place the desired target underneath a pipette (36) on the pipette assembly. The pipette assembly can be moved in the y-axis and z-axis directions to place the pipette over top of the target on a tray for transport of fluid. In this manner, the targets, by movement of the trays, are moved to accomplish movement in a first axis, and the pipette assembly moves in the other two axes of movement to accomplish a three-axis movement robotic system.
As can be seen from FIG. 1 of the '957 patent, the footprint width size of the robotic system must be at least the length of two trays. Further, the system is only capable of transporting materials from one tray to another tray and thus, the system's target handling capacity is limited by the amount of targets that can be contained on one tray. If more targets need to be provided for fluid transfer than can be contained on a tray, another robotic system will be required. Further, if the tray size is expanded to provide for more targets, the horizontal translatable table will also have to be increased in size thereby increasing the footprint width size of the robotic system.
Another example of a fluid transfer robotic system is the “VPrep”™ robotic system manufactured by Velocity11. A brochure illustrating and describing the VPrep™ is located at www.velocity11.com/products/vprep/product—info.html. A copy of this brochure is contained with the Information Disclosure Statement submitted with this application on its filing date.
The VPrep™ robotic system provides a plurality of trays containing targets whereby fluid from one tray is transported to another tray. The trays are located on either side of a pipette station located in the center of robotic system housing. Fluid transfer is accomplished by moving a tray horizontally from its outside resting position to a position underneath the pipette station in the center section. The tray is moved back to its resting outside position, and the fluid is transported to another tray by moving that tray to the center section underneath the pipette station.
The VPrep™ system solves the problem of a limited number of targets that can be handled like the system in the '957 patent by providing more trays so that more targets can be handled. However, the VPrep™ system does not solve the problem present in the '957 patent of having to provide a footprint width size that is the entire length of both the source target tray and the transport target tray. Further, the VPrep™ system also moves the target tray entirely and completely under the pipette station. This means that either the pipette station must provide all three axes of movement thereby adding complexity and expense since the tray is not capable of moving controllably to place the correct individual target underneath the pipette station, or the pipette station must include a number of pipettes equal to the number of targets so to that each target can be accessed without the pipette station providing a third axis of movement to select the correct target. Further, the VPrep™ system is even larger in footprint width size than the '957 patent system since an open center section must be provided between and clear of any trays to allow the pipette station to move up and down for fluid transport.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a robotic system that provides three axes of movement in a space efficient manner whereby (1) the targets move controllably to provide one axis of movement wherein the robotic arm does not move in same axis of movement as the targets to accomplish three axes movement; (2) multiple trays are provided to increase the target handling capacity of the robotic system; and (3) the footprint size of the robotic system is minimized. The present invention accomplishes this objective in a new and novel way over prior robotic systems.